


Bargain

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coronation, Eloping, M/M, New Asgard, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: The people of Asgard could use a celebration, after everything. But, with where they are now, and the challenge that kind of thing presents, Loki just doesn't think it's the best idea to go after the kind of celebration they're looking for. It's time for a little compromise.





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Let's Elope" on Tumblr.

> You’re damn right I can.

Asgard was resettled. All things considered, that had been a lot easier than it could have been. Yes, there had been negotiations. A lot of negotiations. There had been a long period of time where Asgard was still living on the ship, not hovering a few hundred feet from the ocean’s surface, not sure what their next step was. But, thankfully, they’d gotten there.

And with Asgard being resettled, there had been a new palace built, and Thor had been given his throne. As per his request, it wasn’t anything ridiculous. They’d spoken, a lot, on the trip here. Loki understood where Thor stood, when it came to his role as king. He didn’t want to be the king that their father had. He wanted to take the things that Odin had done well and right, and alongside them, do his own thing. Be his own king. He wouldn’t be a dictator, he couldn’t be a warmonger. He would protect their people, and do what was right by them.

Loki could respect that. Hell, all he’d done, in his time as King, was invest in the arts, and follow a non-interventionist policy. That had worked out well for Asgard, and compounding that sort of thing with what Thor was looking to do may be the best possible thing for Asgard.

But, there was one thing that some Asgardians were still traditional on. By no means was it a requirement, but after the long journey to Earth, there was a general idea of how things were, and, Asgard being Asgard, and wanting a reason for celebration, there was a small but unavoidable push being made.

“I’m not a  _queen_.” Loki said, flat, laying back on the bed he shared with Thor. “Nothing against our mother, of course, but that means that I have to go by some kind of title to that effect with the people of Earth, and after everything I’ve done, here, that’s... Not agreeable. I know how they view queens. Aside from a few, here and there, they seem to think that being a queen means hanging off a man’s arm and dressing nicely and being a figurehead.”

Standing by the bedpost, Thor raised his eyebrow. “That sounds exactly like what you’d want to do.”

Loki glowered from his spot on the bed. “We have been over this. I don’t want to have that argument again, Thor. I’m your equal. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. So--”

“--It would mean being called a prince, I think. In your case. So, no change from what you’re already going by.”

Loki was silent for a moment, before he groaned, pulling one of the pillows over his face. His next words were muffled, and Thor smiled, leaning over the bed, cupping a hand behind his ear. 

“I’m sorry?”

Loki pushed the pillow back. “I said that I don’t want to deal with any of this. It’s going to be weird. We don’t need to go through some... ceremony. I don’t want to be some joke for your friends, don’t want to deal with any of it.”

Frowning, Thor sat at the side of the bed. “Hm?”

“Being your... consort. You know what the people are looking for? What kind of celebration they’re after? A wedding.  _Yes_ , they’re seeing us like brothers, but you know our culture has always been a little... Different. And especially now, with them knowing what I was all along. They’re looking for a wedding, for their king to take a queen, and that means it’s not  _just_  the Asgardians. Not for you. You’ll have to invite your friends, the world media is going to send someone to infiltrate, it’s going to cause an uproar because,” Loki waved his hands, putting on a voice, “oh, the king of New Asgard, our beloved Avenger, Thor, the God of Thunder, is marrying his  _brother_ , who tried to enslave us all! Whatever does that mean?”

Thor barely stopped himself from laughing, but his smile was unmistakable, even while he nodded. “It will probably be a spectacle, yes. But, you want to be my equal, and I have no desire to rule alone.”

The wheels were evidently turning in Loki’s head, and after a second, he said, quietly, “let’s elope.”

That was when it became too difficult for Thor not to laugh. He did, open and happy, reaching out to push Loki’s hair back from his face. “No. No eloping, Loki, I’m sorry. But, ah, no wedding, either.”

That got Loki’s attention. “No wedding. Then?”

“You’re my consort. You’re my equal. And you’re helping me rule. The Asgardians are looking for a celebration, yes, but a wedding doesn’t have to be the thing. What about a Coronation? Yours.” The light in Loki’s eyes was bright, interested. He liked what Thor was saying, and that bolstered Thor into continuing. “I’ve been thinking about it. Yes, the world will find out somehow, but we don’t need to put it into terms that they understand entirely. We can set a Coronation for you, have you named as Prince, again, but King-Consort with that. All the legal binding, without the ridiculousness of a wedding, and you attempting to be a runaway bride.”

Loki frowned, sitting up and tugging Thor in by his tunic. “You can’t call me a runaway bride if there’s no  _wedding_ , Thor. But...”

There was a smile playing at the edges of Loki’s mouth, and with one quick kiss, Thor pulled it to the surface. The sight of it made Thor feel settled. Light and happy. It had been a long, long time since he’d felt like this, in Loki’s company. It was good to feel it again.

“It’ll do. For now, I’ll put our elopement plans on hold.”

Thor smiled. “I just have one question.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose in an invitation to ask it.

“Do I get to call you my queen?”

Loki sighed, and rolled his eyes, even while he pulled Thor into the bed, guiding him over his body, pulling him down into a slow, gentle kiss. When he spoke again, it was with less than an inch of space between them, his voice barely above a whisper. “Let’s see if you can convince me, somehow, to let you call me that, shall we?”

Thor was confident he could.


End file.
